Kippo
Kippos are domesticated descendants of Kipplorians, animals valued in battle for their thick hides and ferocious bites. Although Kippos are nowhere as ferocious as their battle tank ancestors, they can be known to nip at their owners from time to time when hungry. Size Kippos can range in size from a half a meter to tens of meters. Because a kippo's size can vary so much from breeder to breeder, some kippo experts have called for kippos to be classified into breeds. Appetite Kippos have a grand appetite. Kippos can eat almost anything. A kippo uses the magic of its hide to transform all matter inside of its stomach directly into nutrients of the same mass. Magic A kippo's magical hide keeps them cool in the heat and warm in the cold. As a kippo ages, its ears grow. It is said that a kippo's ears contain light magic that makes all nearby food taste better and makes all creatures sleeping nearby have sweet dreams and wake up well rested. As pets Some families get a small kippo or a few small kippos to keep as pets. Kippos love their owners unconditionally. A kippo's intelligence can vary from that of a small child to that of a wise sage. Kippos love playing with other kippos and their owners. When kippos yawn, they produce an adorable sound that causes all infants to smile. Commercial uses of kipplotes Some entities raise large groups of kippos known as kipplotes for magic harvesting. Harvesting methods can range from humane siphoning of energy through spellnets to cruel vivisection of kippos by slicing off their hides and ears and feeding the remains to the other giant kippos in their kipplotes. There are some kippo rights activist groups who free kipplotes from cruel magic harvesting farms; however, kipplotes can vary from a few kippos to forty kippos and each fully grown kippo (of the largest breeding stock) can be tens of meters big and needs to eat a thousand lbs of food a day. The kippo rights activist groups tend to lack sufficient funds to house and feed their freed kipplotes and many of the kippos die of malnutrition or of a broken heart (as they miss their owner whom they love unconditionally). Some freed kipplotes roam the countryside, devastating the local ecosystems by consuming all edible matter, until they are recaptured by the entities that originally housed them, rogue bands of wizards, or are eaten by more threatening creatures, such as the Grawdafator. Save the Kippos A recent movement naming itself Save the Kippos demands the proper treatment of all kippos. This movement does not like to be confused with the kippo rights activist groups who free kipplotes without proper funds or a plan to take care of the newly freed kipplotes. The Save the Kippos movement has grown in popularity in the seven major regions, despite only two of those regions allowing kipplotes inside of its borders. The Save the Kippos movement was started by Jea D. Drufiss who heroically shouted "Give me all of the kippos! Give me them now! So I may save them! Save them! And do nothing malicious with their magical corpses! Because they wouldn't be dead they'd be saved!" as she stood atop the burning Castle of Kleeorphis she had devastated earlier that day. The Save the Kippos movement is a very popular among people who have a scrap of humanity and are able to look into the soulful eyes of the sweet kippos and know that these creatures do not deserve to be harmed. The Save the Kippos movement recently gained more steam when the popular TV drama Not Heroes Anymore had their main character Kertso Wildish state "Save the Kippos save the world" in the season five finale that premiered after the last super blood moon. Category:Creatures